


Late

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Kung Lao doesn't often stay, unless if it's late.
Relationships: Kung Lao/You
Kudos: 11





	Late

It wasn’t often that Kung Lao stayed the night at yours, mostly because he hated having to explain why he was late to train in the morning, partly because he knew that Liu Kang knew where he went; it wasn’t as if your relationship was a secret, just that it was expected of him to be able to manage his time properly. But it was getting late, and when he looked down to see you sound asleep and cuddled into his side… poor Kung Lao couldn’t bring himself to wake you up, nor could he bring himself to leave; carefully, he picked you up, carrying you to your bedroom with as much precaution as he could muster before gently setting you down and smiling to himself when you cuddled into your blankets.

He turned, about to leave.

“Lao?” You yawned, sitting upright and rubbing your eyes.

He turned back, smiling a little at you. “Yes, love?”

You stretched, groaning and letting out another yawn. “You’re not going, are you?”

Kung Lao bit his lip, debating what to do. “Do you want me to?”

You played with a loose threat on the duvet, twirling and knotting it. “Depends… do you wanna stay the night?”

His heart said yes, but his mind… also said yes, leading him to nod and press a knee to the mattress. “I’d love to, if you’ll have me.”

You moved over a little to make room. “Shut up and come cuddle me.”

Chuckling, he got into the bed with you, wrapping his arms around you as if he were a python and you were a tree branch in the sun; he kissed the back of your head sweetly and hummed. “I’m going to be late to training tomorrow, you know.”

You scoffed, snuggling into him further. “I’m sure they’ll let you off for a day… you’re the best they got, I’m-”

“I’m not the Chosen One, though,” he interrupted with a melancholic tone.

You turned around, burying your head against his chest and humming softly. “You’re my chosen one, though.”

“That’s all that matters,” Kung Lao whispered, then, almost to himself, “I’d do anything to make you happy.”


End file.
